Into the Mystic
by ccp
Summary: A look at the effects of war on people in the Star Wars Galaxy.


The song is _Into the Mystic_ by Van Morison.

There are no main characters. It's not meant to be at any particular time. Hope you like it. Thanks to TKL for Beta and Sounderwan for helping me with some jargon.

The older of two women stops at the entrance to the bustling shuttle bay.  
"Mom, come on. I can't be late for my first deployment," the young woman in a crisp Navy uniform calls back.

"Sorry, dear." The woman gestures at the activity around them. "Memories."

The tech smiles at her mother. "I know I miss Dad, too." She walks back and embraces her mother. "But this is what I am."

Her mother kisses her cheek and then holds her by the shoulders at arms distance. "He would be so proud. I'm proud of you." She pulls her daughter into a tight embrace and whispers in her ear, "Be careful. I love you."

"I love you too." The young woman steps back from her mother to execute a textbook salute. Then she grabs her space-bag and walks briskly to a waiting shuttle. The mother watches until she can no longer see the shuttle in the sky.

**We were born before the wind  
Also younger than the sun  
Ere the bonnie boat was won as we sailed into the mystic**

"I can't believe you're doing this." A man chastises another. "Your mother is inconsolable. She wouldn't even get out of bed this morning."

"You fought in the last war." The young man strikes back. "I assumed you would understand."

"This is totally different." The father shakes his head frustrated. "Those were different times with a different enemy."

"No, it's not. We have to do something." The son sighs in defeat. "Look, you did your part back then, now it's my turn. My time." He looks over his shoulder at the waiting shuttle. "I've got to go. Tell Mom I'm sorry and that I love her." He sticks his hand out and his father grasps it in an impossible grip.

With a speed and power thought lost to age the father pulls his son into a fierce hug. "You're going to be in the thick of it as a commando." The squeeze increases ten-fold. "Take care of yourself." Then his father releases him and starts away. He smiles in understanding and proceeds to his shuttle.

**Hark, now hear the sailors cry  
Smell the sea and feel the sky  
Let your soul and spirit fly into the mystic**

"You promised not to do anything stupid," a man asks a woman in a captain's uniform, "didn't you?"

The captain gives him a scalding look. "I am responsible for all of these." She gestures around the crowed bay and releases a defeated sigh. "Kids. For the Forces sake they're just kids and I won't risk their lives unnecessarily."

He raises an eyebrow at her and smiles. "I should feel bad about it, but I don't care much about them," he admits.

She starts to speak but is interrupted by an incessant tugging on her tunic. The source holds his arms up in the universal sign for "pick me up" and the captain complies with a smile and a grunt.

"You know you're getting to big for this," she chastises the child. "Are you going to behave while I am away?"

The boy nods before hugging her tightly around the neck.

"Come back soon, Mommy." The woman nods then passes their son off to her husband. In the transfer he pulls all three of them together for a last hug and kisses her passionately. The captain steps back and wipes a single tear from her eye before turning and walking with purpose to the waiting shuttle.

**And when that fog horn blows I will be coming home  
And when that fog horn blows I want to hear it  
I don't have to fear it  
I want to rock your gypsy soul  
Just like way back in the days of old  
Then magnificently we will float into the mystic**

"I wish I didn't have to go" a young man in flight suit whispers into a young woman's ear.

"Me too." She clutches him tighter still. "Promise me you will come back." He squeezed his eyes shut. She was looking at his face now. "You have to promise."

"You know I can't do that." His eyes plead with hers not to make this harder on him. She stands firm.

"I've never asked this before. I know; but things are different now." He looks down at the bulge of her belly and smiles. He bends to place a kiss on top of the large curve.

"I'm coming home. I promise this to my son—,"

"Daughter," she interrupts.

He looks up into her eyes and slowly moves into a kiss.

The claxon sounds signaling final boarding and she pulls away from him. "You have to go."

He sadly nods. "I love you. Be safe."

"I will. I love you and our son." He kisses her before she can correct him then turns to get to his shuttle.

**And when that fog horn blows you know I will be coming home  
And when that fog horn whistle blows I got to hear it  
I don't have to fear it  
I want to rock your gypsy soul  
Just like way back in the days of old  
And together we will float into the mystic  
Come on girl...**

Various crews of the fleet not involved in preparations for hyperspace crowd at the viewports and magnetic fields in the hanger bays. They sit in silence watching the planet get smaller in route to the jump zone. On the bridge the Captain watches calmly as her home shrinks in the distance.

"Captain, we are clear to make the jump to hyperspace." The captain lingers at the window just a moment then turns to the Helm officer.

"Make the jump."

The End.


End file.
